


PASIVO

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beach Sex, Beaches, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Bulges (Homestuck), Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Hot, Hotel Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAStiles y Derek son hermanos  y viven vidas normales en un pequeño pueblo en donde las casas son parecidas. Tras el viaje de su padre, Derek, el hermano mayor, planea un viaje a una casucha frente a la playa junto a Scott y Stiles,  en donde descubrirán el morbo de ser pasivos ante los 26 cms de Derek y de poder hacer una garganta profunda.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Siempre sentí que me gustaban los chicos, desde que tenía como 8 años. Bueno, muchos chicos siempre dicen que aquella atracción llega a temprana edad y la verdad es que sí. Sé que muchos otros se hacen gays por violaciones, pero yo a diferencia, siempre sentí que me gustaban. Era algo que sentía en mi ser, y e mis partes. Para ese entonces yo era muy pequeño y ya estaba bien definido. Recuerdo que me gustaba acercarme a los amiguitos míos y rozar mi cuerpo contra ellos, tocarlos discretamente y ponerme delante de ellos al jugar el futbol para que me rozaran las nalgas con sus entrepiernas. Esto lo hacía cuando jugábamos futbol o básquet. Me gustaba mirarles el paquete y de vez en cuando rozarlo o acércame a sus cuerpos sudados para mojarme con su humedad y cuando estaban en pantalones cortos siempre le miraba en los muslos y comenzaba a ver como la pubertad se les apegaba y que los vellos de sus piernas se hacían más espesos y negros.

Ya a los 13 años mi hermano mayor, Derek, sospechaba que me gustaban los chicos pues siempre estaba con amigos y no me conocía novia alguna. Pero bueno, creo yo que a esa edad aún se es muy joven para una relación, yo por ese entonces aun adoraba el cambio que tenían mis amigos. Hablábamos de los pelos que nos crecían o quien olía peor, también de nuestros penes o quien escupía más lejos.

Incluso Derek en un par de ocasiones me comento que un amigo mío a él le parecía que era gay. Yo le decía que no, que no era gay, pero jamás yo le iba a admitir a mi papá o a mi hermano mayor que sí lo era y que yo también era gay. En ese entonces era un tabú y lo peor que le pudiera suceder a cualquier familia. Así que prefería callarme por tratar de decir quién era y que me gustaba.

Yo adoraba tocarme ya desde los 10 años, en donde mi otro amigo gay, Scott, me había dicho que me toque: en los pezones, en las bolas, perineo y el culo, y esta última parte era mi favorita. Él me dijo una lista de cosas que podía introducir en mí y lo hice. Entre esas cosas estaban uvas, dedos, marcadores y bananos. Aún recuerdo al vez que me quede solo en casa y todos se marcharon, aproveche para lavarme e introducir un banano dentro de mí. Cuando tuve mi orgasmo lavé la banana y la puse sobre la mesa, y Derek la comió luego.

Eso me excitó.

Bueno todo ocurrió precisamente el día que cumplí mis 22  
años. Papá había salido de viaje a Texas a ver a una tía que estaba muy enferma y de la cual muy poco sabia, pero que era cáncer terminal por lo que había escuchado, nunca supe su nombre, pues no eran muy apegados.

En la casa nos sentíamos algo aburridos y a Derek se le ocurrió que invitáramos a Scott y nos fuéramos a acampar a una playa que esta al oeste. Es un lugar bello y no es frecuentado por muchos ya que está bastante distante del poblado más cercano. Habíamos ido un par de veces en familia y la verdad es que me encantaba ir porque alejarse de toda la ciudad y de la muchedumbre es sano, y créanme que allá solo se respira vida. A Derek y a mi nos encantaba ese lugar y ya en varias ocasiones habíamos estado ahí toda la familia incluyendo tías y uno que otro primo.


	2. Sexo en la noche

El lugar estaba prácticamente desolado, solo habían otros dos grupos de personas pues vimos que había dos casetas de acampar en la playa. El océano se veía inmenso y la playa blanca. Sentir la arena entre los dedos de mis pies era una sensación casi orgásmica y sobre todo la brisa húmeda y fresca que salía del agua hasta pegarse en la piel pálida de mi cara con lunares.  
Tan pronto llegamos procuramos poner nuestra casa de acampar distante de las dos otras pero bien cerca al mar para en la noche poder encender una fogata.   
Yo estaba muy contento ese día especialmente porque estaba  
con mi mejor amigo con el que ya había sido mi tutor gay, y que me había cogido a las buenas unas cuantas veces y además Scott tenía una verga inmensa la cual siempre me metía en el culo cada vez que teníamos oportunidad y ambos disfrutábamos full, por ese entonces era sola curiosidad pero con el paso del tiempo me fue gustando más y más hasta que el me explico los roles y dijo que yo era un pasivo innato. Él tenía 15 años y lo más que me gustaba de  
él eran los pelos de su verga, pues eran abundantes y le corría una línea de pelos desde el ombligo. Su abdomen era plano y el morenazo tenía una sonrisa morbosa que te cagabas de ganas de tenerlo cerca. También tenía una gran mata de vellos en las axilas y fue el primero en presumir que se había rasurado el bigote de 5 pelos.  
Wow sí que se veía bello en bóxers y cuando se agachaba.  
Pasamos un día fabuloso jugando y bañándonos en bóxers los tres metidos en el agua haciendo volteretas y jugando a las cogidas, y ya en la noche como a las 11:00 estábamos bien cansados de toda la actividad del día y decidimos ir a dormir.  
Los tres nos acomodaríamos en la casa de acampar que era bastante amplia. Derek se acostó de un lado de la caseta y Scott y yo uno al lado del otro.  
Como a los 20 minutos note que Derek ya estaba roncando y estaba acostado de espaldas hacia nosotros solo en bóxer. Yo me acerque más a Scott y coloque mi brazo sobre  
su pecho y puse mi pierna sobre su verga, todos estábamos durmiendo en pantaloncillos. Me sentía como en las nubes poder abrazar a Scott y poder dormir a su lado toda la noche.  
El roce de mi cuerpo contra él hizo que le comenzara a crecer la verga, mientras más yo presionaba mi pierna sobre su paquete más dura se le ponía y eso era algo que me excitaba de Scott, ya que con el mínimo roce le crecía la polla bien dura y roja. Vi como abrió los ojos despacio y me sonrió morbosamente, de la manera en que lo sabía hacer y comencé entonces a acariciar su pecho, su piel era bien y masculina, llena de pequeñas marcas de ejercicio y leves músculos que desarrollaría en un fututo, era velludo en partes del cuerpo, pero los de sus axilas eran los que me excitaban mucho y en ese momento él tenía su brazo debajo de su cabeza y se los podía ver plenamente.   
Comencé a lamer su axila y a pasar mi lengua sobre esos pelitos hermosos que tenía ahí. Estuve como 15 minutos lamiendo los pelitos de aquella parte de su cuerpo y respirando aquel aroma que tanto me excitaba de él y saboreando lo salado de su sudor o del agua del mar. Scott mientras tanto acariciaba mis cabellos muy suavemente hasta que nuestras bocas se buscaron en la oscuridad. Besar a mi mejor amigo me causaba la sensación de un hueco en el vientre que me llenaba de placer y la verga de sangre. Abrí mi boca y deje que su lengua entrara la mía; nuestras lenguas se movían primero en mi boca y luego en la suya.   
Mi verga estaba ya bien parada y me dolía la presión  
que hacia sobre mis bóxers, mientras que la cabeza de su verga ya se había salido por arriba de su calzoncillo y yo se la estaba rozando con mi pierna.  
Así estuvimos como media hora, acariciando nuestros cuerpos mientras Derek a nuestro lado aún seguía dormido.  
La excitación iba en aumento así que baje mi cabeza sin hacer ruido para que Derek no se despertara y comencé a chupar la cabeza de la verga de Scott. Al pasar mi lengua note que ya estaba húmeda de ese líquido pre seminal que a él le salía en abundancia, solo la punta de mi lengua tocaba el huequito por donde le seguía saliendo más y más líquido pre seminal, y a mí me encantaba beberlo. Era como una fuente de material viscoso salado, con decirles que el siempre mojaba sus bóxers a la mas mínima señal de excitación.  
Abrí mi boca bastante y entonces de un solo golpe metí toda su verga dentro de mi boca y comencé a mamarlo bien suavemente. Cada vez metía más su verga dentro de mi boca, y sentía que me llegaba a la garganta y casi me ahogaba, pero seguía mamando aquella verga tan gruesa y larga; le media algunos 19cm.


	3. SÉ LO QUE USTEDES HACEN

Decidí entonces quitarme el pantaloncillo pues mi verga  
estaba apretada y quería liberarla. El aprovecho y mojo uno de sus dedos y poco a poco lo fue metiendo dentro de mi culo mientras yo seguía mamando su verga. Yo sentí que comenzó a meter otro dedo hasta que tenía tres dedos dentro de mí; por cierto, para ese entonces yo ya había desarrollado un buen trasero y mi ano era muy rosita y estaba rodeado de vellos que hasta me daba morbo verlo cuando lo veía en el espejo o me fotografiaba.   
Scott tomaba sus dedos y los presionaba y mi anito se iba relajando y expandiéndose a la invasión de sus dedos largos y morenos. Sus dedos dentro de mi culo parecían como si una verga quisiera entrar pues los metía bien duro y cada vez más adentro. Yo continuaba mamando su verga cada vez la sentía más y más gruesa y yo sabía que estaba cerca de venirse, así que deje de mamarlo pero deje su verga dentro de mi boca y solo pasaba mi lengua por su cabeza. Mi amigo temblaba de placer y no podíamos movernos mucho pues Derek estaba justo a nuestro lado.   
De repente sentí que Derek se movía y que su cuerpo se acerca al mío, mi amigo y yo nos quedamos sin movernos pensando que Derek se podía despertar, así que solo seguía con la verga de Scott dentro de mi boca pero sin mover mi boca o lengua.   
Sentía como su polla daba saltos dentro de mi boca con deseos de ya vaciarse dentro de mí para darme su leche. Entonces Scott saco sus dedos de mi culo y sentí  
que el cuerpo de Derek estaba más cerca de mí. Aquello me éxito demasiado sentía que el cuerpo mi hermano se iba pegando más y más.   
No lo sabía pero Derek se había despertado y estaba viendo lo que nosotros hacíamos. Ambos nos asustamos y a mí me dio una vergüenza tan horrible que no sabía qué hacer. Sentí mi cuerpo sudar mucho en ese momento de una manera fría y que la sangres no legaba a mis pies y que mi corazón explotaba del miedo. Yo había sacado la verga de Scott de mi boca  
pero deje mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho pues no podía moverme del susto de saber que Derek sabía lo que hacíamos.  
Entonces Derek habló y nos quedamos asustados.  
─No se preocupen chicos, se lo que ustedes hacen desde hace mucho rato, y tu Stiles, se lo que haces con las futas de la casa, y de hecho, esto que hacen ahora me ha excitado un poco. Me gustan solo las chicas, pero vamos, que un acto como lo que hacen ustedes, prende mucho.  
─Ehhh─ trato de decir Scott y podía ver como su polla se hacía corta de nuevo.  
─Shuu─ dijo Derek ─Siempre lo había imaginado pero que nunca pensé que me vería mamando la verga de Scott.   
Ese comentario nos causó risa a todos y ya entonces me sentí más relajado. Derek entonces nos dijo que quería mirar lo que hacíamos, que quería verme mamando la verga de Scott.   
Entonces se quitó su bóxer negro y pude ver la verga enorme  
que tenía mi hermano, ya la tenía parada y era muy velluda de la base y a pesar de que era de noche, por la luz de la luna, podía ver sus dos huevotes arrugados y peludos y la punta de su polla muy brillante, le media como unos 26cm y tenía muchas venas y parecía palpitar. Joder, eso era como mi antebrazo.  
Entonces me dice ─Anda Stiles, mama esa verga, sé que te gustan los hombres y que amas chuparla. Métetela toda en  
la boca y mámala como te gusta, vamos. Si quieres y te interesa aquí tienes la mía para que también me la chupes.  
Joder. Ni en un millón de años habría pensado aquello.  
Asombrado mire a Scott, como pidiendo permiso de saltarme la mamada con él para aprovechar la de Derek y con un gesto me dijo que se la mamara a mi hermano.  
Me puse de rodillas de espalda a Scott y me incline y abrí mi boca, metí la verga de Derek en mi boca hasta donde pude y comencé a mamarla como nunca había mamado una verga antes. El sabor era más concentrado y tenía el salado del agua de la playa, el olor de sus vellos púbicos y las cosquillas que hacían en mi mano me encantaba. Acariciaba sus bolas con ambas manos mientras mi boca se  
abría para tragarme la verga de mi hermano. La mamé y la chupé y la saliva se me escurría por los labios, la sacaba toda de mi boca para luego de un solo golpe metérmela en la boca y seguir mamando hasta que sentía que su cabeza llegaba a mi garganta. Entonces Scott volvió a meter sus dedos en mi culo empapados de saliva y ya mi culo estaba dilatado y sin pensarlo más metió la cabeza de su  
verga dentro de mi culo mientras me sujetaba por la cintura.  
Su verga deliciosa entraba más y más abriéndome mientras yo mamaba la verga de mi hermano.


	4. GUARRO

Tenía dentro del culo la verga de mi amigo y en mi boca la  
inmensa y sabrosa verga de mi hermano Derek. Él estaba ya cerca de venirse, fue entonces cuando me dice…  
–Stiles por favor, déjame meterte mi verga, solo he cogido a mujeres pero ahora quiero que me sientas bien adentro de ti. Quiero echar toda mi leche dentro de tu culo y llenarte. Anda, que eres bien sumiso y sé que te va a encantar, además no he echado un polvo en mucho tiempo─ le dijo sujetándome de la barbilla y subiendo mi rostro para darme un piquito en los labios.  
Cambiaron posiciones entonces y sentí como Derek metía sus dedos dentro y los giraba para luego probarlos y chuparlos en su boca y luego los metía de nuevo. Me relaje abriendo lo más que podía mi culo en cuatro y luego Derek se acomodaba y comenzó a meter su verga dentro de mi culo. Fue un dolor insoportable, pero allí estaba Scott acariciando mi rostro completamente rojo y húmedo de sudor. Sentir las venas brotadas en mi frente y el sudor aparecer en mi cien. El dolor de mi culo me hacía creer que me iba a cagar encima pero justo en ese momento Derek habló.  
─Relájate un poco mas, va a la mitad, y tranquilo, lo que está dentro, se queda dentro…  
Fueron minutos de torturas, incluso sentí que me iba a reventar las tripas hasta que sus vellos me hicieron cosquillas en las nalgas y yo lloraba con mocos pero Scott solo me besaba y me calmaba. Su polla también estaba durísima. Luego comenzó a penetrarme y sus bolas me daban golpes en las nalgas, me sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y empujaba su verga como un demente.   
Estar clavando a su hermano lo excitó demasiado y como a los cinco minutos sentí el chorro de leche caliente que salía de su verga y mojaba todas las paredes de mi culo. Sentí cada uno de los chorros de leche según iban saliendo de su verga. Tan pronto termino, saco su verga y le dijo a mi amigo.  
─Mete la tuya, anda mete tu verga y vacíate dentro de él también.   
Derek de puso de frente a mí, metió su verga en mi boca  
mientras Scott me clavaba como un salvaje pues mi agujero estaba más que abierto y mojado. Minutos después sentí que el semen de Scott salió y la sentí caliente y muy viscosa.   
No podía más… mi leche salía sin tan siquiera tocar mi verga… Scott saco su verga y los chorros de leche cayeron sobre mi espalda, chorro tras chorro de semen caía sobre mi espalda pálida, con lunares y con músculos en mi columna, estaba sudada y fría pero el semen tibio la bañaba y me daba placer; Entonces Derek se inclinó y comenzó a lamer mi espalda chupando todo el semen que mi amigo me había echado encima. No sé qué pasó pero de pronto comencé a orinarme en cuatro y mi chorro de orina caía al suelo y Scott se agachó a meter mi pene en su boca.  
Bebió todo.  
Se avergonzó pero Derek sonrió llamándole “guarro”  
Fueron dos noches las que estuvimos allí y dos noches que  
tuve la verga de Scott y la de Derek, las dos juntas a la vez dentro de mi culo.  
Al día siguiente todavía era de mañana, no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me percaté que eran las 11:03. Es totalmente contra mi costumbre levantarme tan tarde, y se lo hice saber a Derek, que acababa de llegar a la pequeña  
mesa luego de regresar de dejar a Scott en la parada para que regresara la ciudad y quedarse conmigo unos días más en la playa.   
Lo dejé servirse tranquilamente, mientras yo daba por concluido el desayuno. La televisión mostraba las imágenes de una emisión por la cual yo no tenía realmente interés, además de que había mucha interferencia y se veía horrible pero al menos me permitía desviar la mirada a otra parte que su bajo vientre. Me dolía horriblemente el culo y el ano me picaba del dolor pero había estado muy caliente y sobretodo habíamos roto la barrera de hermanos.  
─Oye, ¿ya te fijaste que son las 11?– le cuestioné  
súbitamente.   
—¿Sí, y qué?– respondió, haciendo una pausa en el proceso  
de servirse una tostada con mermelada.


	5. TU MEJOR AMIGO TIENE UN FETICHE CON LA ORINA

El desayuno tardío también es contra mis costumbres más  
elementales, pero en esas circunstancias especiales, intenté separarme un poco de mis rituales, como concesión a su compañía.   
—¿Qué haces normalmente, los sábados por la mañana?   
—Duermo, hasta que me duela la piel de tanto estar  
acostado.   
─Según recuerdo, me presumiste ser un tipo más bien  
deportivo.   
─Lo soy, pero no el sábado por la mañana, ¿y tú?─ me pregunto mirando la tostada y mordiéndola.   
─A esta hora yo debería estar en el gym, a mi edad es  
necesario hacer atención.   
–¿A tu edad?  
─Es importante empezar desde ahora a relajar músculos y a estirarse y ejercitarse, ya lo verás cuando tengas 33, seguiré igual de guapo y bello.   
─Hablas como si deberás estuvieras a punto de ser premiado por ser narcisista y modelo. Vive ahora y no te enfoques mucho en el futuro. Si hoy puedes tener un trabajo, cógelo. Si hoy puedes chupar una verga, chúpala. Si hoy puedes coger, folla– me dice encogiéndose los hombros, y se sirve otra tostada. Yo había concluido desde hacía mucho, y le miraba mientras esperaba a que él terminara a su vez.   
─La vida no es tan larga, lo sé─ le digo.   
─Sobre todo si continúas metiéndote frutas y luego las dejas para que alguien la coma– responde.   
─Eh, iba a tirarla, pero te me apresuraste─ le dije sonrojándome.  
─De eso ya me había enterado. Por cierto, te acuerdas que Scott bebió tu meado directamente de tu verga  
─Sí, eso pasó la primera noche. ¿Por?  
Derek sonrió mirando a al nada –Íbamos en el bus hasta la parada de buses para la ciudad y nos sentamos al final. Scott parecía poseído, se notaba muy caliente y desesperado. El bus casi vacío y nosotros al final…. Me pidió que me sacara la verga y que le orinara en la boca.  
─No, ¿enserio?  
─Si, tu mejor amigo tiene un fetiche con orina. Bueno… cada loco con su trauma, yo me saque la verga dormida y la masajee un poco. Le dije que no tenía ganas, pero me la mamó y comenzó a lamer mi glande casi dos minutos, cuando ya la tenía dura salió un chorro abundante de orina y el no dejó caer ni una gota.  
Yo continué en mis cavilaciones, pensando detenidamente en  
qué es lo que haría con ese tiempo que yo robaba al asignado a mis viejas costumbres. Derek parecía dispuesto a continuar sin hacer nada. Me percaté que había olvidado ─por increíble que parezca─ que esa era precisamente la idea  
que habíamos tenido al principio: un fin de semana nada más para nosotros.  
Pero por alguna razón, yo estaba con un humor levemente irritable. Quizá a él le parecía más caliente todo con Scott, o quizá ya pensó con cabeza fría el gran error de coger con su hermano menor. No queriendo  
perjudicar la naciente relación de hermanos con Derek, se lo hice saber:   
─Estoy un poco aburrido.   
─Se te nota, desde que saliste del baño esta mañana estás  
pensativo y hablas como si quisieras forzar una buena conversación.


	6. GARGANTA PROFUNDA

Yo reí de su observación, pero no dije nada, él continuó.   
─No tienes necesidad de impresionarme: ya lo has hecho, o  
de lo contrario no habríamos repetido. Te recuerdo que aguantaste 26 cms dentro de ti.  
─¿Repetir qué?   
─La cogida, como la otra vez.   
─A decir verdad, es sólo la mitad de la otra vez.   
Pareció haber sido atrapado ligeramente con la guardia  
baja, pues estuvo reflexionando mis palabras durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, mezclado de una sonrisa peculiar.   
─Solo te basta decirlo. Estamos en confianza, ¿no?─ le pregunté acercándome a él como hiena a punto de comer carroña.  
─Me da no sé qué.   
─Dilo, me gustaría escucharte pedirme lo que quieras. Con  
tus palabras.   
─Bien… estar contigo todo este tiempo fue maravilloso. Fuera de Scott, estar contigo ha sido lo mejor, hermano. Tus labios chupándome, tu espalda llena de sudor y semen, tu verga tiesa mientras te penetraba… era como la mejor escena porno gay.   
─Mucho mejor.   
─Pero… creo que me faltó…   
─Tomar el turno de ser el pasivo. Lo sé bien─ le dije sonriendo   
─¿No que me ibas a dejar terminar? Mira Stiles, me siento especialmente caliente, así que no quiero esperar más para que vengas a chupármela– diciendo eso, empuja la silla donde estaba con sus pies y me muestra su verga, en una erótica semi─erección. Se sacó la camiseta y vi sus pectorales y torso formaba una especie de rombo sumamente atrayente, de no ser por la pieza de carne que pendía entre sus piernas, la cual definitivamente atraía más mi mirada.   
Empezó a frotar sus manos alrededor de ella, tallando sus  
vellos púbicos de color negro y delineando sus ingles. Observé su vello púbico ensortijado, y noté la gradual disminución de su densidad en los extremos de las  
ingles. Me pasó por la mente la idea obvia que hombres y mujeres tienen en realidad formas bien diferentes en la distribución del vello pubiano, y que la forma masculina es la que me pone como loco.   
─Ven y chúpamela, anda.   
Sintiendo la llamada ardiente de su sexo al descubierto, me  
levanté despacio de donde estaba y me hinqué al lado suyo, mientras él me miraba  
con aprobación cómplice.   
─¿Ves la punta? ¿ves esa gotita de leche que le sale?- preguntó mientras sostenía su verga gruesa y morada con la cabeza babosa frente a mí. El olor era embriagador. De fondo solo se escuchaba la brisa y las olas romper en los muelles lejanos. No había nadie más cerca. Lo tenía solo para mí. De nuevo.  
─Sí.   
─Quiero que tu lengua la saboree ahora mismo.   
Yo obedecí sin tardanza, saqué la lengua y la pasé sobre el  
orificio al extremo de su glande al descubierto. El sabor salado de sus líquidos seminales se extendió sobre mi lengua, procuré tenerlo en todas partes, para que  
cada papila me demostrara el mismo sabor.   
─Ahora chúpamela, métetela hasta al tope– me ordenó,  
mientras finalizaba con su tazón de cereal.   
Abrí la boca y empecé a ingerir su miembro, extendiendo un  
poco el cuello y sintiendo como rozaba con las paredes internas de mis mejillas, y con mi paladar.   
Sentí como se erectaba por completo, como cambiaba de forma de ser una especie de golosina tierna a ser un cuerpo duro de 26 cm a la presión.   
─¿A tí hay que enseñarte las cosas dos veces? abre bien la  
boca, no quiero que me muerdas y cubre tus dientes.   
Abrí bien la boca y extendí mis labios, para tocarlo  
únicamente con las partes blandas tal y como ya me había enseñado. Su miembro no tardó en encontrar el camino hacia mi garganta, cuando de nuevo empecé a experimentar una fuerte sensación de náuseas. Empecé a dar de arcadas, pero  
intenté contenerme.   
─Por lo visto voy a tener que acostumbrarte a chupármela. Métetela hasta el fondo.   
Continué varias veces intentando introducirla lo más  
posible, acercando los labios cada vez más del ras de su vello púbico. Lo hice  
durante varios minutos, hasta que la sensación de asco empezó a disminuir. Es una maniobra en apariencia complicada, pero la sensación de su glande en el fondo de mi paladar me animaba a seguir.   
En cierto momento, logré introducirla toda dentro de mi boca, mis labios tocaban ahora sí la base de su vello púbico así como el comienzo de la suave piel del escroto. El lanzó un gemido de reconocimiento.   
─Oh, sí, puedo sentir tu garganta sobre mi verga.   
Yo no podía decir nada, pero me contenté con lanzar un gemido de reconocible placer.   
─¿Estás ganoso de verga?¿verdad?   
Asentí con otro gemido.   
─Quiero que te metas el dedo mientras me la mamas.   
Cambié de posición para poder hace lo que él decía. Me  
encorvé como una puta en espera de su macho y dirigí una mano hacia mi culo, y empecé a repasar mi ano con mi dedo medio. Comencé a meterme y a sacarme su  
verga de mi boca más a prisa.   
Toda irritación desapareció de mi cabeza como por encanto. Yo me entretenía adorando su falo, succionándolo. Esporádicamente me lo sacaba de la boca, para admirarlo frente a mi cara y para luego lamerlo, dando giros lentos con mi lengua sobre el orificio urinario, en el frenillo o detrás del glande toando toda su esencia masculina y varonil. Yo estaba totalmente transportado por mi actitud licenciosa, dejándome llevar como él lo había hecho durante los días anteriores.


	7. PASIVO POR PRIMERA VEZ

De su verga fluía esporádicamente una descarga de fluido  
lubricante, demostrándome que sí le gustaba que se la chupara como lo hacía. A cada reflujo yo me separaba para recoger las gotas del líquido con la punta de mi lengua, abriendo bien la boca y volteándolo a ver. El juego de las miradas pervertidas era al parecer una nueva complicidad entre él y yo.   
─Tú también adoras ser mi puta, ¿verdad?   
Yo asentí, dejando que un hilo de fluido seminal se formara  
entre su miembro y mi lengua.   
─Así, bien– me dice, de pronto agrega: –voltéate.   
─¿Me vas a dar?– le pregunté.   
─Te la voy a meter toda, tal y como pides a gritos.   
Yo me sentí intensamente tentado a dejarlo penetrarme tal  
cual de nuevo, mi culo ya adivinaba la sensación de su verga entrando y saliendo de él. Pero la prudencia salió avante, a duras penas.   
─Aun me duele mucho, no será mejor esperar ¿Ah?– le dije, para enseguida abrir la boca y meter uno y luego el otro de sus testículos sudorosos y velludos. Yo sentía desde el principio una especial predilección por sus dos suaves glándulas, siempre bien guardadas en su saco de piel con una capa velluda suave al tacto.   
─¿A poco vas a desaprovechar mi verga?– me dice,  
mientras yo continuaba sintiendo ambos testículos deslizándose juntos en mi paladar, mientras yo tiraba levemente con los labios para alejarlos de su posición usual. Los liberé un instante para contestarle:   
─Pues a ti nunca te han metido nada, y no sabes que el culo queda lastimado─ le miré con una sonrisa triste ─¿No te gustaría tener mi verga en tu culo ahora  
mismo?─ le pregunté a Derek  
─Sí─ me dijo sin pena alguna.   
─¿Entonces?   
─Pero las enfermedades… tu sabes, además siento que tener semen dentro de mí ha de ser asqueroso, sin tomar en cuenta de que duele y que no soy marica. No lo sé la verdad.   
Derek parecía contrariado, o al menos, contrariado de la manera en que puede estarlo un hombre mientras le practican una mamada con tantas ganas como yo.   
Yo estaba caliente, cierto, más no tenía la intención de dejarlo de hacer.   
Después de un par de insistencias, Derek cesó de darme motivos por el cual no podía penetrarlo. Yo seguí sin embargo, lamiendo, succionando, adorando sus testículos un buen rato. Era un juego para mí agradable estar simplemente lamiéndole las bolas sudorosas y velludas, y él también parecía entretenido. Levantaba la cara, centrándose en mis atenciones, respirando más y más agitadamente conforme yo aceleraba las succiones. Lo tenía por la verga y los  
huevos, literalmente, así que era yo el que podía imponer mis reglas.   
─¡Oh, está bien!– exclamó de pronto Derek –¡trae los pinches condones de mi billetera!  
─¿Hablas en serio?   
─¡Sí! pero rápido antes de que te viole yo primero.   
─Voy entonces.   
Me puse de pie y procedí a alejarme, pero sorpresivamente, él me retiene de una mano y me dice:   
─Espera un poco─ lo vi y se veía nervioso –Te gano mucho ene edad y jamás me he metido ni un dedo en el culo, ni siquiera me lo he visto. Me va a doler horrible, solo se amable, y quiero que me folles bien. Espero que no me duela…


	8. LUBRÍCALO. PRUEBA TU CULO

Me recliné ligeramente, para darle un beso profundo en la  
boca y darle a probar un poco de lo que él mismo fabricaba. Derek abrió la boca ansioso y recibió con gusto lo que yo quería darle a probar, rodeando mi lengua con sus labios.   
Se levantó de la silla y mis manos bajaban por su espalda, y sin mucho preámbulo se insertaban en sus nalgas velludas, abriéndolas. Con un dedo me puse a buscar  
su agujero.  
Lo encontré pronto y comenzó a tallarlo. Estaba caliente, arrugado y seco. Parecía estar brotado como un botón. Era jodidamente suave rodeado de tanto pelo.   
─Este ano tiene ganas de verga.   
─Sí, pero protegida.   
─¿Y si te meto el dedo no hay problema?   
─No– e inmediatamente sintió la presión de mi dedo  
empezando a abrirle hasta que metí dos o tres centímetros dentro. Él no estaba lubricado, así que sintió algo de incomodidad.   
–¡Aau!– gimió poniendo una cara de dolor.   
─¿Te duele? ¿Está muy seco?– le pregunté.   
─Sí.   
Saqué la mano de su lugar y la dirigí a su boca, le ofrecí  
el dedo y le dije:   
─Lubrícalo. Prueba tu culo.  
El abrió la boca y empezó a succionar mi dedo, que era  
notoriamente largo y firme, un dedo áspero de joven adulto como yo. De pronto lo extraje y le  
dije:   
–Tengo una mejor idea.   
Tomé su mano y la dirigí hacia mi verga, que estaba  
notoriamente mojada por toda la excitación que yo había experimentado en esos últimos minutos. El comprendió lo que yo quería y empezó a empapar su dedo en mis fluidos seminales, pasándolo sobre todas las partes mojadas sobre mi glande.   
Separó su mano y la dirigió hacia su culo, mojándolo. Y a eso se le sumó mi dedo ensalivado por él. El dedo de Derek húmedo de mis secreciones seminales se sentía frío. Pero rápidamente se calentó.

Al empezar a presionar para entrar. El avance fue notoriamente más fácil: en unos cuantos segundos lo tuve dentro. Yo me lancé para besarlo de nuevo, todavía  
de pie, mientras sus manos se abrían las nalgas y uno de mis dedos le penetraba. EL estaba en el paraíso de la pasividad total. Empecé a masturbarlo mientras tanto.


	9. NO USES CONDON

Derek tiene varios puntos sensibles, uno de esos es besarle el cuello a lo cual en nuestro momento de amor le besaba el cuello que hacía que soltara unos cuanto gemidos silenciosos debido a cierto tabú que él tenía sobre que los hombres no debían gemir. Mientras el mordía sus labios yo metía mis dedos más profundo dentro de él sintiendo sus paredes calientes y estrechas abrazando mis dedos y chupándolos, era como si su ano tuviera vida propia. Pero a mí no me importara, quería que el gritara y gimiera fuerte de placer, así que use su otro punto débil: Su próstata. Curvé mis dedos hacia arriba y masajeé su glándula haciéndolo gemir aún más fuerte. Sus piernas temblaban y se abrían más ante la intrusión de mis dedos  
Con una de mis manos agarre ese trasero enorme y sexy y lo empujaba más hacia atrás y metí mis dedos más dentro de él, y me acerqué hasta dejar mi caliente pene rosa cerca de su raja y lo pasé por su nalga velluda y hacer que el pudiera sentir que la cabeza de mi pene hacia presión contra el queriendo entrar.  
Nada mejor que ver a un heterosexual de esa manera. Gimiendo por ser penetrado, sobre todo si es tu hermano mayor. Y allí estaba yo caliente por como lo tenía a él, a mi merced con mis dedos.  
-Ohh sii, me encantan que me hagas eso- me dijo sediento del placer que le estaba dando por ser su primera vez.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Siii, AAuuu soba mis nalgas, acaricia los pelos de mi cuerpo.  
Acaricie su nalga izquierda rozando sus vellos mientras mis dedos salían y entraban de su culo cada vez con más facilidad. El olor del sudor de Derek era embriagador. Subí mi mano libre por un costado hasta acariciar su axila y luego su pecho velludo -Me encantas Derek... Me encantas demasiado.  
-Tú me encantas a mí, joder, que me haces que se sientes tan bien.  
-Joder, hermano, soy todo tuyo y de nadie más, y tú eres mío, Pídeme que te coja.  
-Ohh si Stiles! Cógeme por favor, Hazme tuyo, quiero ver que tal coges, pero no me hagas doler.  
-¿Que tanto lo deseas amor?  
-Muchooo  
-Oh Diooos...- dije mirándole extasiado  
Dicho esto, parados, me puse detrás de él y haciendo mi cabeza de lado seguimos besándonos con pasión. Mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo, sobaban su vientre y acariciaba sus pezones. Lo que me gustaba es que en esa posición tenía mi pene justo detrás de el así que no tuvo que pedírmelo ni rogar más y lo agarre de sus enormes nalgas velludas y lo presione contra su cuerpo una vez más para que sintiera lo que tenía yo entre mis piernas   
-Oh veo que ya sabes lo que me gusta- Me dijo. Y por supuesto él también sabe lo que me gusta a mí así que empezó hacer fricción nuestros cuerpos y empecé a tallar mi erecto pene contra sus nalgas como si estuviera pasando una tarjeta de crédito... Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... Era glorioso sentir como mi pene pasaba entre sus nalgas y sentir su vello anal me daba ciertas cosquillas en el glande, pero era más placer que cosquilla ya que no solo eso trabajaba… Además sentía mi vientre en su cadera y los pelos de sus enormes piernas contra las mías... La fricción era excelente, no podía parar de gemir silenciosamente.  
-¿Vez como me pones Derek? Tú eres el que hace que mi pene se ponga de esta manera. Tú vas a ser al primero al que coja y yo seré el primero al que sientas dentro. Y amaras el goce que le daré a tu culo macho.  
-Me haces tan feliz Stiles, muévelo así, mas, más rápido- me dijo mientras yo frotaba mi glande húmedo contra su ano ahora hinchado y un poco abierto.  
-Lo que tú pidas mi amor. Quiere hacerte feliz siempre, o bueno, por ahora… Ven, vamos a coger.  
-¡No pero espera!  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele todavía tu colita? ¿No me deseas?  
-No, no es eso pero... ya no uses condón…  
-Está bien, pues sin condón será… vas a sentir mi pene muy caliente muy dentro  
-Pero…  
-Derek, sé que tienes miedo, pero disfrutaras mucho tener mi pene dentro de ti y yo disfrutaré sentir como masticas mi pene con tu ano… Tu colita me dará más placer que cualquier otra cosa que vaya a coger… Así que ven y deja que tu hermano te enseñe como se coge a un verdadero hombre.  
Dicho esto, le tome la mano y fuimos al mueble en donde me senté con las piernas abiertas y le invité a sentarme encima de él, de frente, para poder ver nuestros rostros y poder besarnos con pasión mientras le taladraba el culo.  
Se sentó sobre mí y era increíble verlo tan cerca y sentir su cuerpo frio del sudor y su olor a desodorante, no aguante más y seguí besándolo mientras con mis manos le abría el culo y con una de sus manos agarraba mi pene apuntándolo a su ano.   
-Vamos amor, abre ese querido culo para tu pequeño hermano- Yo estaba con las piernas muy abiertas y daba fácil acceso a mi pene… Su cavidad anal no estaba preparada para mi tamaño promedio pero era tanto su deseo de ser dominado por mi hombre que empezó entrar de manera fácil pero lenta y dolorosa…


	10. SE SIENTE BIEN

Era mucho pene, era demasiado para su pene rojo y velludo. Él era virgen y mi pene para su botón era enorme. Tuvo que morder sus labios cuando entro mi cabezota... Y empezó a meterse el tronco lentamente y vi su cara de placer que hizo que mi culo recordara que el también había provocado ese dolor en mi culo con su verga cuando me había follado y abría mis cavidades.  
-¿Se siente bien verdad? Tu apretado ano y mi enorme pene perfectos… Somos la pareja perfecta Derek. Cualquier gay se moriría por sentirme dentro, peor ahora mi pene es solo para ti. Tu culo es tan excelente y el tamaño de mi verga es lo que un hombre de tu edad necesita. Tus músculos anales trabajan tan excelentemente que nos brindan enorme placer para nosotros…  
El asintió con su cabeza como si estuviera haciendo mucha fuerza -Oh Stiles, Ooooh dioooos, joder… Estoy tan lleno. Yo... ME ENCANTAS STILES- En ese momento lo abrace y empuje mi polla un poco más dentro y luego Derek bajo por completo. Ahora sus nalgas velludas estaban contra mi entrepierna velluda.  
-Deja que te preñe, serás la madre de mis hijos. Quiero preñarte una y otra vez- Derek se rió y se lo veía más relajado ya con toda mi verga dentro de él.  
Fue ahí cuando empezó la cogida, con mis brazos le levanté un poco enseñándole como tenía que moverse sobre mí y le dejaba caer una y otra vez. Nunca lo había hecho en esta postura y me encantaba, podía ver los enormes músculos de sus brazos trabajando y su rostro cansado y aguantando el dolor y placer que sentía con cada embestida: la GLORIA.  
Ambos empezamos a gemir pero silenciosamente, aunque por dentro gritaba como un loco ya que sentí la fricción de su apretado esfínter dejando entrar y salir a mi pene y que le llegaba hasta el intestino rozando su próstata como si fuera un clítoris interno.  
Cualquier movimiento para querer acomodarse era solo un permiso para que mi pene entrara más en él mientras sentía el vello púbico literalmente en mis nalgas.  
-Vamos Derek, Ooooh, sigue así, comete mi pene con el culo, oh si dale placer.  
-Más lento, Ooooh Ahhhh, no quiero que acabes aun, duele jodidamente bien.  
-Ahora si Derek, enséñame que tan hombre eres que aguantas la verga de tu hermano menor dentro.  
-Oh dios, más rápido. Más fuerte- dijo saltando en mi polla dejando salir uno que otro pedo mientras saltaba ensartándose mi verga hasta el fondo. Su culo se movía de arriba abajo y yo le tomaba las nalgas ahora.   
Oh dios, ahí perdimos el control, empezamos a coger de una manera fuerte que me hacía ver las estrellas...   
-Cabalga mi pene, cabálgalo- Sin darme cuenta, debido a que era un experto en el sexo, él tenía el control en la follada, así que empezó a saltar en mi pene de manera rápida mientras yo ponía ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza gritando y gimiendo. Tenía razón. Éramos la pareja perfecta. No sé como pero su ano le daba mucho placer a mi pene y mi pene fuerte y duro y era justo lo que Derek deseaba ahora.  
Me gustaba la escena, él podía ver los músculos de mis brazos pálidos con vellos negros y sudados en mis axilas y los tocaba y me preguntaba que si me gustaba su cuerpo fuerte a lo que le dije que sí. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y seguimos galopando como por media hora, gritando, gimiendo, besándonos, incluso agarraba sus piernas peludas para sentir como le penetraba con toda su fuerza, y lo hacía, de verdad lo hacía.  
Llego el momento y se detuve como si se hubiera paralizado...  
-¿Que pasó?  
-Oh dios... Me corro Stiles  
En eso yo le agarro de las caderas y se la empiezo a meter con un velocidad increíble... Fue uno de los orgasmos más explosivos que ha tenido Derek, porque juraría, que tal como yo en veces pasadas, sentía placer en su pene y en su ano igual, y justo después de correrse en mi vientre seguía sintiendo la sensación del orgasmo todavía por la cogida que le estaba dando... Y cada vez que aceleraba lo sentía más. Fue excelente... Pero yo no había terminado y le pedí tumbarse contra el mueble en donde le abrí las piernas y poniéndolas en sus antebrazos le inserté mi pene duro de un tirón al cual respondió con un grito de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, no me lo esperaba pero se lo metí hasta las pelotas...


	11. SOMOS LA PAREJA PERFECTA DE HERMANOS

Derek sentía morir y quería llorar por la fuerza en que se la metió. Me di cuenta y todo sudado pegué mi frente con la suya y dándole besos de a pico le dije:   
-Lo siento Derek, perdóname, pero te deseo tanto- le pedí disculpas con el cuerpo ya que además estaba muy prendido por sentir su vello anal en mi pelvis y nuestros cuerpos sudados oliendo tan cerca. Así que puse mis brazos por sus hombros y envolviéndolo en un abrazo empezamos a chuparnos las lenguas.  
Seguido el suceso volvimos a nuestra lucha de sexo apasionado en donde mi pene le estaba haciendo gemir demasiado, tan ruidoso que ni con besarlo callaba sus alaridos. Pero no importaba. Ya que a mí me gustaba que Derek gritara y gimiera y me rogara por mas y ya satisfaciéndome lo hacía para darme el honor, ya que con mi pene y con su culo virgen, era un honor para ambos.  
Es un honor poder estar con él. Incluso sabía que me gustaban sus gemidos así que él lo hacía a propósito, y yo me lo cogía más violentamente para hacerle gritar más.. Eran tan fuertes las embestidas que todos nuestros fluidos y los que salían de su destrozado ano escurrían por el mueble a tal grado que empezaba a caer gotas de mi pene y de su culo que formaban una mancha ene l mueble de la casucha. Además de que con mis embestidas hacia que moviéramos el mueble sin parar y hacíamos rechinarlo… por un momento temí que se rompiera pero mis temores desaparecían cada vez que escuchaba a mi macho gemir y decirme que también lo hacía...  
Derek quería tocar mi cuerpo mojado de sudor y pálido, pero debido a que estaba acostado y sosteniendo sus piernas, no podía agarrar mis pompas para presionarme contra de si porque estaban muy lejos de su alcance, así que se conformaba con manosear mi abdomen y estirar mis tetillas...  
No sé porque pero además de veía a Derek muy atractivo y caliente, lo que más me gustaba era que él era un hombre peludo, si recuerdo bien me excitaba meterme sus vellos a la boca, los cuales encontraba en sus bóxers y con esta sensación de manosear su cuerpo peludo y de estar cogiendo imaginaba cuanto vello púbico se incrustaba en su ano con cada embestida... Tenía que meterse algunos, digo, con la fuerza de nuestra cogida incluso sentía cada segundo como mis testículos chocaban con su cuerpo...  
Derek se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo de nuevo y quería masturbarse pero no le dejaba... Cada vez que quería alcanzar su pene, yo aceleraba radicalmente la velocidad de la cogida para que se retorciera de placer y evitara que se tocara. Pero yo sin saberlo hacia que llegara a su orgasmo sin tener que tocarse. Entonces fue cuando me puse muy violento y le dije que ya me iba a correr.  
Me importo poco, y me abrace a su torso muy sudado y oloroso mientras succionaba sus pezones morenazos en lo que le cogía con una violencia inimaginable  
-Ohhh OOHH Derek me voy a correr dentro, joder. Vas a sentir como me riego..  
-OOhhh si lléname por favor. Eres todo un hombre ya hermanito.  
-Derek…!!!  
Lancé 6 torrentes de semen dentro de su ano el cual no aguanto y empezó a expulsarlos, haciendo que escurriera y goteara por la orilla se su culo hacia el mueble en donde lo hacíamos. Sentir mi semen hizo que tuviera su primer orgasmo anal. Así que nos corrimos al unísono... Abrazados, nos quedamos en esa postura como 3 minutos sin decir ninguna palabra, solo abrazados... Sentir sus músculos... Sus vellos... Su olor… Su respiración.   
-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?  
-Si...  
-Somos la pareja perfecta de hermanos.  
Me empezó a besar con ternura... Nos enderezamos, fue gracioso ya que sus piernas le temblaban por la excitación y casi se caía, pero yo le tenía muy bien sostenido y abrazados nos metimos a la regadera a bañarnos juntos...  
Era inevitable que volviera a pasar pero... pero ver su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua con todos esos músculos y vellos mojados hizo que me erectara y fundidos en un abrazo nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente. Era algo difícil ya que cuesta trabajo respirar mientras el agua de la regadera tapa tu nariz. El me bañaba y yo a él, le pasaba el jabón por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y me detenía demasiado con su pene e hice que se erectara...


	12. UNA PUTA FELIZ

-Uy! ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Le dije y dándole la espalda agarre sus brazos y me empezó abrazar y besar mi cuello mientras que mi colita se restregaba con su enorme pene ya en erección. Joder el pene de Derek era casi el doble del mío. Era un brazo. El con el jabón iba limpiando mi torso mientras mis manos estaban ocupadas en su trasero que en nuestra jornada no tuve la oportunidad de poderlas presionar contra mí y ahora me estaba desquitando... Lo empujaba y sentía su potente pene en mi cola nuevamente. Y me empezó a decir algo entre gemidos...  
-Tengo que decirte algo.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-No tengo tiempo, tengo que salir.  
-¿Porque?  
-Pasaran por mí unos amigos dentro de poco...  
-Pero este era una salida solos para tu y yo, incluso hasta quisiste que Scott viniera. Vamos, yo quiero que me cojas...  
-Lo sé, pero tuve que hacer planes a último momento.  
En eso el jabón se cae de sus manos y me dice que me empine a recogerlo. Una vez empinado me inserta su pene de un tirón sin avisarme e hizo que gritara. Él se agacho hasta mi oreja y me dijo: No me iré sin antes dejarte claro quién es tu hombre. Y me empezó a taladrar el culo sin piedad.  
Entre mi cogida y las que me daba Derek no había ni punto de comparación. Que dolor y que goce provocaba el con su pene curvo hacia arriba y jodidamente grueso y pesado. Me sentía tan abierto y lleno que ponía mis ojos en blanco.  
No podía creer que aquel hombre estuviera tan lleno de deseo de coger. Dicen que cuando lo haces en esta postura te entra todo el pene del hombre y déjenme decirles que si... Lo que creía que eran 26 centímetros se me hizo más grande de lo normal ahora y dolía más. Mientras que mi hermano me puso sus manos en mis hombros y con fuerza inhumana me embestía sin piedad. Aquel baño fue testigo de lo que pasó y de lo bien que me dio mi hermano mayor. Ambos gemíamos nuevamente de placer. Yo le pedía a gritos que me lo metiera más fuerte y más rápido y el muy obediente obedecía. Era como ser cogido por un toro. Su mano derecha estaba en mi cadera para que no me desviara mientras que la otra estaba en mi hombro para poner fuerza con sus embestidas mortales.  
Estuvimos cogiendo como media hora hasta que sonó un claxon afuera y mi hermano gritó: "Me estoy bañando horita salgo" Así que no sé de donde saco la energía pero acelero el ritmo de sus embestida, él quería aproximar el orgasmo y yo moría de placer. Me empezó a coger de una manera inhumana. Su rostro de furia y de placer me hizo doler.  
-Oh por diooos!! Ooohhh!! aaahhh!! Me lastimas Derek.  
-Lo siento bebe pero tenemos que acabar, y no me iré si dejarte preñado nuevamente.  
-Ahhh Ahhh Detente por favor.  
-No me detendré. Querías coger conmigo, ahora si estamos cogiendo.  
Sentía que me estaba partiendo en dos, así que decidí cooperar y me incorpore un poco y estruje sus nalgas para que me la metiera más. Pero se me escapaban por la velocidad en que lo hacíamos, además de que la regadera no me dejaba respirar bien. Pero sí que ayude un poco porque a los 5 minutos se corrió nuevamente y se fue corriendo a cambiar y se fue. Yo en cambio me quede acostado en el suelo del baño extasiado por lo que paso, la verdad, para ser mi segunda vez fue mejor que la primera. Me sentía como una puta tirada en el baño, pero la sonrisa que me salía del rostro mientras comía el semen de Derek que salía mi ano me hacía feliz.  
Yo era una puta feliz.

FIN


End file.
